Amu's Slave
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi is from a wealthy family and has been spoiled his whole life. His parents, on the other hand, are sickened of how he treats everyone. Ikuto thinks he's being sent to a home where he'll be pampered by a gorgeous girl named Amu, though he
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. Why do I keep putting the disclaimer even though you guys know this?

**Summary:** Ikuto Tsukiyomi is from a wealthy family and has been spoiled his whole life. His parents, on the other hand, are sickened of how he treats everyone. Ikuto thinks he's being sent to a home where he'll be pampered by a gorgeous girl named Amu, though he doesn't know the truth. She'll be toughening him up so he won't be so lazy and demanding. Can he, once again, get what he wants: Amu?

**Note to the Readers:** Ugh, These ideas keep coming and I keep needing to post them :D

* * *

><p>An adolescent, handsome male leisurely sits in a taxi awaiting what he considers paradise. Living alone with a girl is paradise. What the man with indigo colored hair and amethyst colored eyes, didn't know: that this young woman will not spoil him. She will make him work for her. This will be in attempt to make him more responsible. He smirks and carelessly throws some money for the Taxi driver and closes the door and gets his suitcases.<p>

His eyes scan the mansion in front of him. He looks over at the brick wall where there's a plaque that reads 'Hinamori Residence'. There's a gate blocking the way, so he's required to click the button and leave a voice message to her.

* * *

><p>He ponders then presses and holds the button, the talks through the intercom. "Hi this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi" he says, not quite sure what to say. "Come in" a sweet voice says, while the gate soon opens. A smile is on his youthful face and he strides up to the door and knocks with excitement. A girl around the same age as Ikuto opens the door.<p>

"Oh welcome. I am Hinamori Amu, and I will be making you my slave" she says with a demonic look, while grabbing him by force and yanking him inside. He's startled and gets sweaty. "Excuse me? I thought my parents told me I'd be living with you normally. They told me- oh.. No wonder" he says while glaring, remembering them laughing deviously behind his back. They thought he didn't hear them, but oh did he ever.

"You'll do nicely. We'll get those dainty fingers of yours get to work" she says while her golden orbs sparkle. "Ooh, I see what you mean" he says with a smirk. "No, pervert" she says while whacking him gently upside the head. "Oh where are my manners, Hajimemashite, I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi" he states with a curvy smile forming on his face. "Nice to meet you too" She states blandly. (Note: the girl that he greeted on the intercom was one of the main maids in charge)

"Come with me, we'll go upstairs and show you to your room" Amu says blandly; he nods, and he follows her. The two walk up the auburn colored wooden staircase. He scrutinizes his surroundings generously. The floors are spotless to his amazement. She leads him to a large room that has a balcony with a beautiful view, a large bed, and a huge bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Impressive" he says while facing her. "Well, don't get too excited. You'll be working, and won't be able to go here much other than when you go to sleep" Ikuto's eyes grow wide. "How much will I be working exactly?" He says with astonishment. "12 hours a day and you have 12 hours off" she says with a straight face. Ikuto's mouth drops to the ground. "You must be insane if you think I'm going to do this." he says with a masculine voice. "Watch me be insane" she says while cracking her knuckles. "There's nowhere to run now Mr. Tsukiyomi. I'm dearly sorry" she says almost sincerely. But he knows the truth behind her voice. He glares daggers in her direction but she dismisses them. "Don't think you're going to scare me" she says while she gets closer toward him. "Look, I'll give you a reward if you do what I ask" she leans over and places a tender kiss on his lips.<p>

"You'll love it" she says while winking seductively. Ikuto nearly has to slap himself inwardly for almost drooling. "Fine" he says nearly grumbling. "Good, now follow me. Oh and leave your luggage there. I'll take the opportunity to unpack your things while the maids tell you what you'll have to do" she says while leisurely starting to walk away. "Wait. You better not just be playing with my emotions, because if you are: that's a huge mistake" he says with a serious voice. "I'm serious Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'm not the irresponsible type" she says with a sigh.

"Tell me, why do you speak so formally all the time?" He questions curiously. "Because if I don't someone may forget who the master of this household is: it is I who is the owner of this mansion." She response with a monotone like voice. "Can you please call me Ikuto?" He says with a pleading facial expression. "Alright, fine. I'll talk normally with you. However, if you do not do as I say: punishments will be put into action" she says with a smirk.

Ikuto returns the smirk, imagining what types of things she'd be doing. "Don't get so excited Ikuto. Remember, I would be the one dominating." she says with a sexy smirk once again. "Now come with me" she instructs him sternly. He nods his head and follows her. There are many maids that are rather enticing for Ikuto, and he nearly has to clamp his mouth shut to prevent himself from gaping. "These will be your instructors. Don't let their appearances fool you, they're actually quite persistent and not that patient" she says.

"You can take it from here, right girls?" Amu says, her voice pouring out like sweet honey. _"Man I really wish she could speak to me that sweetly" _he thinks while directing his attention to the seven maids in front of him. "Don't think we'll be all sweet to you just because you have a handsome face" one of them yells sternly at Ikuto, making him jump and become startled. "I'm not going to think that Ma'am" he says formally, finally understanding his objective. "Thank you. Okay my name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, I greeted you from the intercom. The one with the baby face, and pout is Yaya Yuiki. On the right of her is Utau Hoshina, beside her is Rima Masahiro, Rikka Hiiragi (next to her), Ami Hinamori (yes, this is Amu's sister) who by the way, voluntarily decided to join. Sweet huh? Oh and last but not least: Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto." they all bow and say 'hajimemashite'.

"It's nice to meet all of you gorgeous ladies. I hope we'll be getting along" he says with the best smile he could manage in this situation. "Nice to meet you too. Now, let's get something straight. Do not be rude to the master of this house: Amu. Do not treat her wrong or else we will all punish you severely. Although you, being a boy, may think this is a good thing – you're wrong – it's terrible, especially how we treat our bad maids, right ladies?" Nadeshiko says while winking toward them. This makes Ikuto shiver only slightly, trying to hide it. _"Why the hell are all of these girls giving me the cold shoulder, how much could my parents have told them? The fact that I would be a player against all of the maids?" _he thinks while getting nervous. "I will do my best to please the master of this household." he says while bowing with respect.

* * *

><p>"Good, now let me tell you your schedule. You are to be up and about at 7:00 am sharp! We will not tolerate unexcused tardiness. You are to wake Miss Hinamori up at 8:00 am, and do not do this brutally. Don't take her anger out on her. It's your fault that you're being treated with such disrespect. "Your parents know all the things that you will be doing, this will help you be a responsible adult in the future. We have a bunch of work to do" Utau Hoshina says while interrupting what Nadeshiko was going to say. She bows with forgiveness to Nadeshiko and she waves it off as if to say it's fine.<p>

"But before you enter the room in attempt to wake her up, you will have to have breakfast already prepared for her to eat in bed. Then once she's finished, clean that up and allow her to change, then take her pajamas and put them in the laundry hamper. You will perform all of the cleaning duties. This includes washing the toilets, cleaning the showers, scrubbing the tiles: all of the normal house routines. Although we haven't mentioned this yet, if Amu is rewarding you for your behavior, then we will all be indebted to you as well. We will respect you if you respect us, understood?" Nadeshiko says firmly. He nods his head with understanding.

"Since today is your first day here, Yaya thinks that we should let him off of the hook for now. But don't get too comfortable. Soon, you'll be buying Yaya some candy!" she says with fire in her eyes. He chuckles nervously and nods his head. "Thank you very much ladies. Once again, I look forward to working with you" he says, on the inside hating the fact that he has to treat them with such respect.

He's merely nervous about what type of violent actions they could inflict on him. They could chop off his penis for all he knew, he grimaces while walking to his room. "This is going to be tough" he says with a sigh. "I'll get through it though. I should be strong, but I feel like such a sissy girl doing this. My parents are going to get it when I get home. That is official.

* * *

><p>The end of this chapter for now LOLOL I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS IT WAS HILARIOUS!<p> 


	2. Maid Uniform

**Disclaimer:** why would I even be here if I owned shugo Chara? I mean really?

**Note to the Readers:** Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm so psyched that you enjoyed the first chapter. Oh this chapter is going to be so much better.

* * *

><p>Amu stares at the suitcases that Ikuto brought with a faint blush on her face. He brought many sorts of kinky sex toys. Amu shakes this off, and throws it to the side. She glares at it and smirks thinking of a plan of revenge. Then again, she knew he got lied to from his parents. Though she didn't care. She grabs a black, white, cloth and begins snipping and sewing a new uniform for him.<p>

She reports to his room and slams the uniform down on his table. "This, is what you are to wear everyday Mr. Kinky" He looks at it with horror. A sexy girl's maid uniform. "I made it just for you, you have no choice but to wear it!" She says with a smirk. "There's no way in hell, I'm going to do this" he refuses while crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>Mild Sex Scenejust mature:

She slams his body against the wall, ferocity in her eyes. "You sure you want me to punish you Ik-u-to?" She says with an innocent look. Though he knows all too well what that innocent look means. Before he can take another moment to say anything she slams her lips into his. He is wide eyed, but then closes them. Amu's kisses are filled with intensity, and a burning passion. He feels his member getting so hard. She grabs him violently and shoves him on the bed with a smirk.

He smirks back up at her feeling so turned on. Her lips crash into his passionately once again. She nearly rips open his day time clothing and throws it above her head. Her eyes wander around, looking at his bare, muscular chest. Next: she removes his pants and then boxers revealing his large member. She smirks and says "this will be fun" with an evil smirk.

He gets a bit worried, but shakes off the thought. She brings her lips down to his erect cock and her mouth clamps onto his hard dick. She moves her tongue in a circular motion around his penis. He groans with pleasure and she smirks inwardly. The pinkette's head bobs up and down on his dick. Her saliva trails on it and he moans once again. With a final bob, he cums and moans loudly.

"Wear the uniform, and I'll let you have more fun with me" she says with a wink. "Damnit" he curses underneath his breath. There he stands, looking like a gay maid. He growls angrily, hating every minute of this. "Now get to work my little maid" she says with a chuckle. He pins her to the wall and says, "don't forget your promise, Ms. Hinamori" he says with a smirk: after getting close to her face. "It's hard to take you seriously when you're dressed like a girl" Amu says and he scoffs angrily.

"Don't think you can scare me" she taunts him with a chuckle. He groans with embarrassment. His face is all red when he walks downstairs and the maids see him. They all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"W-Wh-What in the hell?" Utau says while stuttering because she's laughing. He gets even more red with anger, but contains his anger. "Can we please just get to work..." He says with a grumble. "H-Hai! Yaya, wants some candy! Go get it miss maid!" Ikuto grimaces. "But then I'll have to go out in public with this on" Nadeshiko has a furious look. "Fine" he says while going upstairs to grab his wallet then he stomps outside and slams the front door.<p>

'I'm pissed, this better not be my daily routine' he walks to the store, receiving a variety of looks. Not only from men, but also from elders, women, kids, and many other animals too. He even overhears a conversation a child has with their parent saying 'mommy, why does that man have on a maid uniform?' He says while pointing at him. She responds: 'shh, don't point or stare. Just walk away quickly'. Ikuto grinds his teeth together and fumes. He enters a drugstore, quickly grabs any candy he sees and pays for it and begins running: feeling his head spinning. 'Why is this happening to me?' He thinks while he sees his surroundings zooming past him. He breathes heavily as he enters the household.

"Here" he says bitterly, tired, confused, and pissed. "Yaya wants to say thank you! This is all my favorite candy, how'd you know?" She asks with a sparkle in her eyes. "I just grabbed whatever, I've gotten so annoyed with all the laughing people. It made me get a headache" he says while he feels his head throbbing. They all look remorseful, and feel bad for having him humiliated. "Ikuto we're s-" he interrupts them "save it." He says bitterly, and starts his daily routine. Amu already had breakfast. He starts with scrubbing the floors. He swifers them (don't own swifer) all, with ease. Next, he cleans up the kitchen from where Amu ate breakfast.

By the time he finishes with that, he feels so exhausted and fed up. But he continues to do laundry and all the household chores. The young adult emerges onto his bed. His face is completely red: and he feels himself fall asleep. Little does he know, his shift is far from over. An angry Amu watches him sleep, she's about to punish him but retreats.

* * *

><p>"He's been put through enough for today" she says quietly and sympathetically. "Good job, Ikuto." She says while leaning down and placing a kiss on his lips. He grabs her by surprise, still asleep. Trapping her in his arms. She smiles and thinks 'fine, just because you were so good today'. The two fall asleep together.<p>

The next morning, Ikuto awakes feeling ridiculous for falling asleep so early. As he feels next to him his eyes grow wide when he feels something soft and round. He turns to the side of him and nearly shrieks, but covers his mouth as he sees that he just touched Amu's breast. 'At least she didn't notice' he thinks with relief. His amethyst colored eyes stare at her placid sleeping face.

'She looks so nice right now, as soon as she wakes up, hello Mrs. Aggressive.' He says with a condemned look on his face. He sees her fluttering her eyelashes and nearly panics. He looks in the opposite direction and she smiles. "Ohaiyou Gozaimase" she says, which confuses him. "Ohaiyou" he says plainly, looking worn out. "Sleep well?" She says curiously. "I guess. I had some nightmares, but I'm a man, so I'm not a sissy." He says while remembering him getting tormented by the girls in his dream. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that: about the nightmare. At the same time, I'm glad to hear that you're strong. Of course, you are a man. Though those close make it questionable" she says tauntingly. He narrows his eyes, then his expression softens.

"Why are you being so nice... to me..." He says while hesitating, scared that she'll begin her normal routine of making his life hell. "I'm being nice to you, because you're doing what the maids and I ask. You even got Yaya some candy: going out in public with those clothes. So Thank You. You worked hard today. I really appreciate it" she says with a bright smile. "Yeah well, I only did it because I was afraid your punishment would have to do with my penis being somehow removed" he says while grimacing. She starts to laugh.

"We may be tough, but we're not that cruel. The worst they'd do is make you clean Yaya's room: and that is scary." She says seriously. "Well, thank you. For telling me that. It's nice to know I won't completely dispose of my dignity." He says while blushing. "You're welcome." She says blandly. She yawns and then he realizes something. "Wait a minute, why are you in my bed and when did you get here." He questions.

"You never finished your full work schedule, but I let you sleep though. You had a hard day. I kissed you goodnight, but as I was about to walk away: you grabbed me. I decided to just stay here." She admits with her face reddening. "Oh. I see. Sorry." He says apologizing slightly. "Don't worry about it" she says while waving her hand back and forth.

* * *

><p>"I was really bitter to them earlier. After I got yaya's candy, I mean. I kind of feel bad, but part of me still feels pissed. The whole city was laughing at what I was, and still am, wearing. All for some god damn candy" he says while grinding his teeth.<p>

"Yaya isn't nice when she doesn't get what she wants. Be glad you didn't have to clean her room. People that did in the past, got lost. They were never seen again." She says with a frightened expression on her face. "That's disturbing. They could be dead for all we know" he says with an aghast facial expression. "True, but let's just hope that they're alright" she says with a worried tone. "Let's just hope I don't have to clean the room" he murmurs beneath his breath.

"I'm sure you won't have to. Besides, that's an extreme punishment. Normal punishment would be working later, next step: working 24 hours for one day, next: working 24 hours for a week: after that: Yaya's room." She says with a reassuring smile. "Oh well, that's good to know. I'll be sure not to get punished that badly." He says with a smirk.

"I'm sure you will make sure you do as you're supposed to." She says with an enticing smirk. "When did she get so hot..." Ikuto says accidentally, meaning to just think that in his head. "Um, thanks? I don't know?" She says while raising her eyebrow, almost as if with disapproval. "Oh damn, did I say that out loud. Shit! I'm sorry." He says sincerely. "It's okay, It was sort of a compliment, so thanks." She says with a smile.

* * *

><p>The end of this chapter for now, sorry if it wasn't long enough for you! Wait, if my calculations are correct, this chapter has more paragraphs. But just because there are more paragraphs, doesn't mean there's more words. Anyways, please review and I will update this, and my other stories. This was just too funny to abandon ;P<p> 


End file.
